starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Aiwha
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Äē'-wä | indeling = Nonintelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = Kaminoan Aiwha, Naboo Aiwha | lengte = 11,00 meter 2,00 tot 3,00 meter (hoogte) 20,00 tot 30,00 meter (vleugelspanning) | gewicht = 1.200 kilogram | leeftijd = | voeding = Omnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Naboo Kamino | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Aiwha Aiwhas waren vliegende en zwemmende walvisachtige dieren afkomstig van Naboo en die later werden geëxporteerd naar Kamino. Aiwha’s werden gebruikt als rijdier. Fysiologie De Aiwha was een walvisachtig wezen dat zowel kon vliegen en zwemmen. De Aiwha had massieve vleugels die zo’n dertig meter breed konden worden. Het waren sterke dieren die hun krachtige borstspieren gebruikten om via een duikvlucht onderwater te zwemmen. Aiwha’s hadden holle botten die hen hielpen tijdens de vlucht. De Aiwha kon via de golfstroom zichzelf dan weer uit het water lanceren om opnieuw het luchtruim te kiezen. Dit konden ze doen dankzij een poreuze schedel die delen bevatte die water absorbeerden. Wanneer ze boven water waren, spoten ze dat overbodige water weer uit langs deze delen. Voorts had de Aiwha ook de mogelijkheid om zijn gewicht aan te passen. Als de Aiwha het luchtruim koos, stootte het talloze kilo’s aan water af. De Aiwha maakte een heel hoog geluid dat onderwater ook als sonar diende. Hoewel sommige delen water konden absorberen, was de huid van de Aiwha glad en zacht om het vliegen en zwemmen te bevorderen. Hun staart gebruikten ze als een roer. Aiwha’s hadden kleine achterpoten die ze enkel in nood gebruikten. Aiwha’s konden bijzonder grote afstanden afleggen al vliegend maar ze vlogen nooit echt diep over land omdat eens ze moesten landen, ze zichzelf moeilijk opnieuw konden lanceren en mogelijk een doelwit werden voor carnivoren. Aiwha’s bouwden hun nesten op de bodem van de oceanen waar ze hun jongen levend baarden. Uitzonderlijk voor walvisachtigen, gaven ze het leven aan meer dan één kalf per worp. Een viertal families leefden samen in een nest dat zij serieus verdedigden indien nodig. Aiwha’s leefden van kril en andere kleine visjes (zoals Daggerts op Naboo) uit de oceanen. Deze prooien werden gezeefd in hun scherpe baleinen. Via hun sonar dreven Aiwha’s hun prooien samen waardoor ze in één hap een hele grote hoop konden vangen. Aiwha’s aten ook plantaardig materiaal zoals zeewier en natte grassoorten. Rassen Aiwha’s De Aiwha kwam voor op verschillende planeten waarvan Naboo en Kamino de voornaamste waren. De Aiwha was vermoedelijk afkomstig van Naboo en werd door de Kaminoans geïmporteerd naar Kamino toen de Great Flood hun planeet werkelijk onder water zette. De Aiwha’s op Kamino waren resistent tegen elektrische schokken van de talloze bliksems die in de oceanen belandden. Deze eigenschap was vermoedelijk het gevolg van Cloning technieken. De Aiwha’s op Kamino verkozen hoofdzakelijk om onder water te blijven tijdens de stormen. Leven Aiwha’s hadden normaal gezien een kalme en goede inborst waardoor ze hun berijders zelfs verdedigden indien nodig. Enkel wanneer men hun nesten kwam bedreigen, konden deze dieren erg gemeen en gevaarlijk uithalen. De Gungans kwamen er achter dat de Aiwha kon worden gebruikt als rijdier en in tegenstelling tot hun andere gedomesticeerde beesten kon de Aiwha uiteraard vliegen. Ze gebruikten de dieren niet enkel als een persoonlijk transport maar zelfs als bommenwerpers in het Grand Army. Deze Aiwha’s waren speciaal opgeleid om hun sonar te gebruiken als sonic wapen. Daarom droegen de Gungan rijders vaak oorstoppen en gebeurde alle communicatie via handgebaren. Aiwha’s die in het leger werden gebruikt, hadden een speciale band met hun rijder. Zo voelden de dieren aan wanneer de Gungan gewond was. Ze verlieten dan ook het strijdtoneel indien ze aanvoelden dat de rijder gevaar liep. De Gungans gebruikten Aiwha’s ook in het spectaculaire maar uiterst gevaarlijke zoektocht naar de fabelachtige veren van de Goffbird. 250px|thumb|Aiwha op Kamino Op Kamino vonden de Kaminoans de Aiwha’s het perfecte vervoermiddel tussen hun steltsteden als Tipoca City. Ze rustten de dieren uit met moderne zadels en konden door hun gestroomlijnde bouw de Aiwha’s goed onder controle houden. Ze gebruikten de dieren ook om op pelgrimstocht te gaan naar de vergane onderwater steden van weleer die door de Great Flood overstroomd raakten. Kaminoans lieten deze ruïnes zijn zoals ze op de bodem lagen en deden niet aan archeologisch onderzoek. Achter de Schermen *Aiwha’s lijken op Thrantas maar waren niet verwant aan deze soort *Aiwha’s zijn eigenlijk afkomstig van een ontwerp van Ralph McQuarrie. Het concept van vliegende wezens (walvissen) werd geprobeerd door ‘TESB’, RotJ’ en ‘TPM’. Tenslotte werd het gebruikt voor ‘AotC’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Aiwha in de Databank *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Nonsentients category:Zoogdieren category:Gedomesticeerde dieren